poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marianne Lenoir
Marianne Lenoir is an old comrade and lover of Master Wang Fu. In "Backwarder", after she mistakenly thinks Fu doesn't love her anymore and it is too late to reunite, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Backwarder, a time stealing villain who wants to recover lost time. Appearance Physical appearance Marianne is a very petite woman. She has green eyes and grey hair that is tied in a bun Civilian attire As a civilian, Marianne wears a yellow buttoned collar shirt with a tan trench coat. She wears a yellow brooch with 愛 (love) on it, given to her by Fu on her shirt. As Backwarder Backwarder has pale purple skin with yellow eyes and light lilac-colored lipstick. Her helmet is black and teardrop-shaped, with a yellow circle in the center of each side (not including the front or back), a large yellow key resembling that of a wind-up toy on top, and an upside down teardrop-shaped pale purple face mask with holes for her eyes and mouth, a small nose, two black dots beneath each eye hole, and a golden heart on the forehead, resembling a porcelain doll's face. Each time an object is touched with her sword, one of the cracks on the face of her helmet disappears. The main body of her costume is yellow and black, with a rounded shape resembling a clockwork doll. Her chest has a stylized clock face on the front where her akuma lies, with her brooch acting as the dial. On each of her shoulders, there is a yellow spherical pauldron. Her arms are mostly black, with accenting yellow "gloves" with scalloped ends. Her cane has also been transformed into a black sword with a golden tip resembling a clock hand, which she uses to activate her powers. Personality Marianne is a strongly nostalgic person as she desires to repeat the past and make up for her lost time with Wang Fu. She is confident and patient, being prepared to confess her feelings to Fu without hesitation, waiting years for him to be ready to come to her, while she continually came to the same spot in Paris. Marianne is shown to be a very brave, selfless, and heroic person, as she was not afraid to stay in a Paris under siege during World War II and help fight back with the resistance, allowing Fu time to escape with the Miracle Box. Years later, she decided to hide herself this time so Hawk Moth couldn't use her to track Fu. As Backwarder, she becomes quite aggressive and ruthless. She has no qualms using her powers on civilians and bystanders, despite the danger it might put them, as shown when she reversed a car and a woman with her stroller, causing the two to almost collide. Similar to how she was as Marianne, she desires to reverse her age in order to make up for her lost time with Wang Fu. However as Backwarder, she is willing to go to any lengths to accomplish this goal. She displays a large amount of confidence in her abilities, which led to her downfall, as she ignored Cat Noir once she had made him go backwards, deeming him no longer a threat and choosing to go after Ladybug instead, unaware this was Ladybug's plan from the beginning. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Backwarder.png|As Backwarder Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Brave Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Minor Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Characters who can fly Category:Supporting Characters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Long Haired Characters Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Barbara Goodson Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies